


You Actually Listen

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [54]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: No one really listened to you, you talked a lot and they just zoned you out. It surprises you when one person actually listens and remembers.





	

People didn’t listen to you. They never had. At first it had been because you were a quiet teenager, insecure of yourself, insecure of your body of what people thought. That they were judging you. Then it had been because you talked too much, were too interested in what you were saying, people just zoned out. You’d gotten used to the frustrating fact that no one listened and no one remembered what you said.

You worked alongside Tony Stark and the Avengers, not as one of them, but rather a scientist who had a look at things they brought back if they asked you to. Sometimes people asked you how you managed to swing a job where you did...you knew really they were asking why Tony Stark employed a fat girl and not a skinny one who he could ogle at. You ignored their judgements and any snide comments that came your way however, you’d learnt that they didn’t matter. Your body was yours and you were beautiful and lovely. They didn’t matter so why let them bring you down?

Sometimes certain Avengers would sit in your lab to pass the time, they never actually listened to you talk though, they usually sat there reading reports or writing their own. The lab was an easy place to sit down and focus on whatever work you need to do. 

But Bucky...Bucky was a frequent regular to your lab and he never brought work to do, simply sat there quietly. He rarely talked to you, but he wasn’t a very talkative person in general so you never held it against him. He’d been through a lot, his file told you that much, he deserved the choice of how much he wanted to speak when and where. You weren’t going to push him.

You’d recently been talking a lot about the wedding you were helping plan for your friend. It was stressful on top of your normal work and it seemed Bucky was almost always in the lab in recent days. You didn’t mind his company. You actually quite liked it, Bucky was quiet and handsome and he made you feel comfortable...which maybe he would have found odd since he seemed hell bent on the idea that everyone was walking on eggshells around him, waiting for him to snap. You couldn’t say much for the others but you certainly weren’t doing so, you liked Bucky, trusted him. He was comfortable for you to be around, unlike some people like Tony. He might have been your boss but his brash nature at times could be uncomfortable when directed right at you. 

It was another one of those days where Bucky sat and you talked. He always sat in the same place on the edge of a desk rather than on one of the chairs littered around the room, but you never complained so long as he didn’t complain about you doing your work while he was there. You were writing up some report Tony wanted you to do on a recent test you had done and at the same time you were talking about the wedding you’d been stressing about. 

“And god, planning this wedding is actually the worst! The dresses, the suits, the invitations! I’m not even the bride or groom and i’m stressed out!” You scribbled something down on the paper, looking at Bucky briefly who was watching you work. 

“And then yesterday I had to get the wedding flowers and they got the wrong one’s, they didn’t order roses they-” 

“Ordered peonies.” You stopped for a moment, looking up at him. He looked away from your gaze, it was intense and he didn’t like it, it made him uncomfortable. At that you looked away from him not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

“I didn’t...you actually listen to me?” You looked over at him again, a little less terrifying now that you were more curious and less confused and shocked. The larger man shrugged his shoulders and then waited for a second before nodding. 

“People don’t usually listen to me...they zone me out...but you did. Huh...” You looked down with a smile before looking up and over at Bucky, smiling at him. Because he was the first person in a long while that truly listened, that remembered even the silly little things you said and it was surprising. 

The two of you kept to that routine of sitting and talking (or not) together, slowly you started asking him questions more, working to engage him, get him to talk back and he did. It was slow at first, just yes or no answers, maybe a few short sentences and then eventually full, long conversations where you bantered back and forth laughing because of something he said.

You remembered what Bucky said because he remembered what you said. He listened and so you listened. No one had ever listened to you the way Bucky did...and no one had ever listened to him since he’d gotten out of Hydra like you did. Steve was busy, Bucky didn’t want to burden him. But you? He could talk to you.


End file.
